


steal some covers, share some skin

by blainedarling



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday mornings just aren't what they used to be. But that might not be a bad thing {notes} daddies!seblaine as requested on tumblr; title comes from the song Sunday Morning by Maroon 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	steal some covers, share some skin

Before Blaine and Sebastian had been married, well before they’d even been living together, Sunday mornings had been a time set aside in the week for the two of them. It didn’t matter how busy they were, how tired, how stretched thin as they rushed between classes and work and other commitments. Sunday morning, the rest of the world didn’t matter, time stopped still, and it was just the slow awakening of two bodies entwined beneath the sheets. 

Blaine could remember spending hours in that bed together, his fingers dipping into every crease and indentation of Sebastian’s body, lips mapping out the warmth of his skin. Sebastian never looked so beautiful than in those moments, his eyes still half-closed, his hair fluffy at the back from where he’d been sleeping on it, his voice thick with sleep and half a tone lower than usual. It was in that bed that Blaine first realized he was in love with Sebastian, where Sebastian first considered proposing to Blaine. The place where they’d first discussed the possibility of having children; and plenty more in between those three pinnacles of their time together.

Blaine awoke that morning to the sensation of his joints cracking into place as he stretched in his sleep, toes dipping out from under the blankets, sending a small shiver down his spine from the cool air. Sebastian had forgotten to shut the window overnight again, the breeze tickling at the curtains, making them billow out into the room lightly. 

His husband was still very much asleep, his head burrowed into Blaine’s ribs, his long legs skewed and falling off the bed. Blaine chuckled to himself. Sebastian’s bizarre sleeping positions hadn’t matured along with him since they’d first started sharing a bed in college. Blaine always worried he was uncomfortable, didn’t have enough room for his long limbs, suggested they buy a bigger bed. But Sebastian just shrugged, flinging said limbs out around him in the mornings when he hopped out of bed, saying it was how he’d always slept and that it felt fine to him. 

Blaine crooked his head up a bit, noting where Sebastian’s leg was drooping off the end as his husband snored lightly. He shuffled down in the bed, using his own to hook around Sebastian’s and haphazardly tucking it up onto the mattress. It bent at a funny angle but Sebastian just snuffled, otherwise undisturbed by the action. 

He carded his fingers through the taller man’s light hair, knowing that he wouldn’t get back to sleep anymore, even if he might relish the opportunity to get a few blessed extra hours when he could. The house was remarkably quiet; usually by now he’d be hearing the soft thump of the kids playing in their rooms down the hall. On the weekends, they would only totter down the hall to fetch them when hunger overwhelmed all other desires, typically allowing their fathers at least an hour or two of quiet time those mornings. 

Alfie had been up until nearly midnight with nightmares, something that had been happening quite frequently recently. Blaine was worried there was something seriously effecting him, Sebastian constantly reassuring that he was just a four year old with an over-active imagination. As for Lizzie, he wasn’t sure. She’d been out like a light at nine. Maybe it had just been a tiring week. She kept telling him that being a seven year old was  _such_  a taxing job (and consequently why she should not be expected to have to tidy her room in the evenings).

Sebastian stirred at his side, stretching his limbs out in a cat-like curve before he flopped down against the bed. He cracked one eye open, noting where Blaine was watching him with a small smile. “Good morning,” he mumbled.

Blaine’s smile widened as he rolled his body over onto Sebastian’s, spreading his legs over his thighs and effectively pinning him down against the bed. “Morning,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss Sebastian’s lips chastely.   
Sebastian’s hands glided up his thighs to his hips, digging his fingers into the material of his sleep shirt and underwear with a contented hum. “Quiet this morning,” he commented. 

It was like a parental instinct, something Sebastian would have vehemently denied having until Lizzie had arrived into their life, a bundle of flailing limbs swaddled in a pink blanket, and somehow he just had it. He claimed Blaine had had it since the day they’d decided to become parents, but the truth was that he’d felt as scared as Sebastian had until that baby had been placed into his arms. Even after that. He was sometimes still scared, but he was better at talking about it with Sebastian now.

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Blaine breathed, rolling his hips down to lay his chest flat against Sebastian’s, pressing kisses over his husband’s jawline as he felt the outline of his cock through his thin boxer briefs.   
Sebastian hummed in agreement, his breath hitching a little, head tipping back into the pillows. _“Wonderful.”_

Blaine had just been coming up with a flurry of delightfully dirty things he could say that would get his husband riled up in a matter of moments, his hips already rocking shallow circles down against him, when he heard footsteps pattering over the carpeted hallway. “No, please, just ten more minutes,” he begged under his breath, both of them frozen as they watched the door hopefully.

It burst open a matter of seconds later, Lizzie in her ladybug pajamas with Alfie in tow, a little slower since he was dragging his stuffed penguin toy along behind him. Blaine quickly rolled off Sebastian, arranging the blankets over them as best as he could. Sebastian, for his part, seemed to take to staring fixedly up at the ceiling, as if that might make them go back to their rooms again.

“Daddy, I think we want waffles this morning,” Lizzie declared as she hauled herself up onto the bed, long since having learned where to hook her monkey-like feet in to ascend that particular mountain.  
“Oh, you have, have you?” Blaine replied with a teasing grin, watching over her shoulder as Alfie tried to follow his sister’s path, struggling a little more with his smaller limbs and extra companion tucked under one arm.

“Seb,” Blaine murmured, giving him a nudge and nodding in Alfie’s direction.  
He sighed, but pushed himself up into a sitting position, scooping his hands under Alfie’s armpits and hauling him up onto the bed. “You’re getting there, kiddo. It’s not easy,” he assured him sympathetically, kissing the top of his dark curls. 

Alfie smiled softly, pressing the penguin in Blaine’s direction. “‘Guin came to say good morning.” He mimed it pressing a kiss to Blaine’s forehead, Blaine responding in turn with a smacking kiss to the penguin’s beak.   
“Don’t I get a morning kiss, too?” Sebastian asked, pouting a little, and leaning towards the penguin. 

“Nope!” Alfie giggled, hugging the penguin tightly in his arms and burying his face into its fluff with a devious look in his eyes.   
“ _I’ll_  give you a kiss, Papa,” Lizzie promised, leaping her way from the other side of the bed to launch herself into Sebastian’s arms. She kissed his cheek affectionately, giving his hair a ruffle. “Now, how about those waffles?” she asked with a wide grin, looking between her fathers hopefully.

*

Sebastian was reluctant about the idea of getting out of bed; Blaine figured he was still holding onto his hope that the kids might magically get distracted for long enough for him to put his mouth on or around his husband’s cock.

None of the Anderson-Smythes had gotten as far as getting dressed as they sat down to plates of waffles, blueberries, strawberries and maple syrup. Or, rather, Lizzie and Alfie had sat down where Blaine and Sebastian were busily jumping between them to try and prevent any chaos with maple syrup ending up in hair (it wouldn’t be the first time) or fruit being sneakily thrown on the floor (a daily occurrence). 

Blaine jumped as he heard his phone buzzing on the kitchen counter, where he’d left it charging the night before. He shot Sebastian a quick look, but it seemed like the kids were practicing the art of neat eating that morning, and his husband was allowing himself the luxury of actually sitting down. Blaine picked up his phone from the counter, opening the message he’d just received from Sarah.

They’d met Sarah at the hospital, when their surrogate for Alfie had gone into labour, her and her husband’s kids around the same ages as their own. They were the first people Blaine and Sebastian would call if they needed someone to pick up the kids one day, or in times of crisis, as they lived only a few blocks away. And it was the same vice versa, a friendship built on more than just a mutual necessity for an extra hand once in a while. 

“Do we want to go to the p-l-a-y-p-a-r-k?” Blaine asked Sebastian across the table, spelling out the last word so as to not to overexcite the little ones - although both of them seemed far too preoccupied with stuffing chunks of waffle into their mouths. Perhaps neat eating was a little optimistic. 

Sebastian grimaced, burying his face into his coffee mug. “Not really. Unless she wants to take them for us?” he asked with a hopeful raise of his eyebrows.  
Blaine chewed on his lower lip. “I can’t just ask her that,” he sighed, staring down at his phone pensively. He started to type, dictating to Sebastian what he was writing. “Sounds great hun, but me and Seb are both pretty beat and were thinking of a quiet day in.”

“Put in a sad face, maybe she’ll take pity on us,” Sebastian suggested, reaching over to steal a strawberry from Lizzie’s plate.  
“Hey!” she cried indignantly, looking up at her father with syrup smeared over her chin and a frown on her face.  
“Were you really going to eat it, anyway? Or were you going to sneak it onto Alfie’s plate and make it look like he didn’t eat his fruit?” Sebastian challenged, popping the fruit into his mouth defiantly.

Lizzie huffed, turning back to her plate and mumbling under her breath as she did so.  
Alfie looked around in confusion, the sound of his little legs tapping off the chair filtering up from under the table. “But I always eat my  _strawberries_ , I just don’t like blueberries,” he said. The evidence of such was clear, where his mouth was surrounded by a bright red ring from strawberry juice.

“He’s only teasing, sweetheart,” Blaine assured him gently, giving his head a pat before taking a swig from his coffee. His phone buzzed again, exchanging a look with Sebastian before he dared to look down at it. 

_Want us to take the munchkins off your hands for an hour or two? :)_

Sebastian clapped his hands together brightly, suddenly far more perky than he had been a few moments previously. “Come on, kids, time you were getting dressed. Aunt Sarah’s coming to take you guys out! Then you can play with Jack and Clare for a while, hm?”

They hopped off their chairs, Blaine following them carefully to make sure they both washed the sticky syrup off them before going anywhere near their bedrooms.   
“Last time I had a playdate with Jack, he ate a worm,” Alfie told him seriously, looking up at him with his wide hazel eyes. “He asked me if I wanted one too, but I told him I’m a vegetarian.”

Blaine heard Sebastian snort from the kitchen as he cleared up some of the plates, as he settled a hand affectionately onto the top of Alfie’s head.   
“You ate chicken last night,” Lizzie pointed out accusingly, giving her brother a poke with one of her sticky fingers.  
Alfie lingered behind as Lizzie went into the bathroom, turning to Blaine again. “Don’t vegetarians eat chicken?”

*

The door had barely closed behind Sarah and the kids - their two clutching a small backpack each, with water to make sure they both kept hydrated, and a snack in case they got hungry, read, parent concerns - before Sebastian had Blaine pressed up against it, his hips pinning his husband’s to the wood.

“Baby,” Blaine groaned, and Sebastian took it as a noise of pleasure, his lips finding their way to his neck as his hands pushed at his shirt. “No,  _no_ , baby, not here.”  
Sebastian lifted his head with a sigh, looking around the hall with a shrug. “What’s wrong with here?”

Blaine gestured vaguely. “I can see all the kids’ shoes and bags and things, it’s- It’s weird. Can we just go  _into_  the house properly, please?”  
Sebastian rolled his eyes, but didn’t let it phase him, his arms hooking strongly under Blaine’s ass and thighs to pull him up, carrying him with his legs wrapped securely around his waist. “I can think of a better place, anyway,” he grinned. “Lots of good memories here.” He guided them into the kitchen, dumping Blaine down against the kitchen counter. 

The shorter man grimaced, nodding in the direction of the piles of dirty dishes that had yet to be done from the night before. “It’s just… Not exactly sexy.”  
Sebastian stared at him blankly, his mouth set in a firm line. “You’re kind of killing my hard-on here, B.”

Blaine soothed his hands over his shoulders gently, shrugging a little. “How about we just go back to the bedroom, hm?”  
Sebastian groaned, tipping his head back. “But the bedroom is so  _tame._  We never get the house to ourselves anymore! We should take advantage of it!”  
“We should also take advantage of the fact that we have a very soft bed to have sex on, rather than killing our backs doing it on the floor like we used to at college,” Blaine pointed out.

Sebastian seemed put out by the idea, but begrudgingly carried his husband through to the bedroom, pushing him down into the mattress. He hummed, parting Blaine’s thighs with his hands and settling between them with a wide grin. 

“So, you may have a point. The bed is very soft,” Sebastian commented when they were done, breathless and flushed, fingers of one hand laced loosely between them. 

*

Turned out, they even had time for a shower (and round two) before Sarah returned, their cheeks a little flushed, granted, as they opened the front door, Alfie and Lizzie barreling in without so much as a hello.

“Feeling better?” Sarah asked with a knowing grin, her husband giving a wave from the car.   
Sebastian chuckled, looping an arm around Blaine’s waist and tugging him against his chest.  _“Much_. Thanks, Sarah.”

She hummed, swinging the hoop with her keys on it around her pointer finger. “You know, I think me and Mitch are going to be feeling pretty beat next weekend, and could really do with a few hours to ourselves…”  
Sebastian glanced at Blaine, chuckling softly before offering out a hand for Sarah to shake in agreement. “Deal.”


End file.
